Anti-Itch Treatment and a Flashback
by Generation's Incarnation
Summary: Shirakage Mouse finds DM and Penfold playing the multi-level Giraffe Warriors game. But her critical argument over the Giraffe Warriors planet rescue mission got cut short, when her secret agent boyfriend brings back an itchy predicament all over his fur. The Peril Medical Nurse in Shirakage also thinks back to a time when a secret of DM's cured her PTSD incident not too long ago.


**A/N 8/12/19: Who gives a flying fuck if idiots think this is NSFW? This is my anime upbringing writing out her cultural pride and individual identity.**

"**Anti-Itch Treatment and a Flashback"**

I popped into Danger HQ's flat to check on Penfold and my boyfriend. While I was away at work, the last I heard from the two rodent duo was that they'd left early in the morning to take on a handful of Nero clones.

It was nearly dusk when they called me back. DM informed me that he and Penfold had taken a trip to another alien planet to defend a civilization from being invaded. Because DM and Penfold's client came from the troubled planet—which invented Penfold's favorite online game, Giraffe Warriors, it was no surprise to find the two guys sprawled on the settee and playing a new multiplayer version of the game on the sitting room's big Telly.

"Konbanwa, Boys," I greeted them from behind in Japanese. "Had a fun day?"

Without taking his amber eye off the Telly, DM grinned. "Evening, Shirakage. And yes, we've had a _very_ eventful mission Off World, indeed."

Not wanting to disturb their gaming, I took out my earbuds to watch DM's adventure from today on The Narrator's EweTube channel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The episode ended and my eyebrow twitched in irritation. I didn't know which parts of the Giraffe Warrior's planet was the stupidest: Penfold's wacky modern day Looney Tunes attacks; the Princess Leia hairbun on the female Giraffe client, or the Classic Star Wars phrases getting altered into clique like puns.

There was, however, one good thing: the female cow warrior's battle armor's breast plate made me smile with a naughty gleam in my blue eyes.

"Shirakage!" Danger Mouse addressed me loudly from behind the settee's ring. "If you had any intentions of leaving an immature comment about Spartacow's breast plates on the Narrator's uploaded EweTube video, then I shall give him my blessing to block you from his account."

I cursed under my breath and replied back to him from the dining room table. "Did he tattle on me to you just now!?"

"I've known you for at least 3 years already, my mischievous Sweet," he gloated smugly. "You'll do anything to help make my universe seem less silly and more adult to your liking."

"You Are Mr. No Fun, you know that?!" I complained.

Whether he'd respond back or not wasn't really worth an argument now. Instead, I heard him mutter sourly at the game's screen.

"Dammit! I keep mucking up! Bloody irritated fur is distracting me!"

I turned my head towards the two gaming nerds and saw DM scratching his suit with one hand while holding his controller in the other.

"Chief, are you alright?" A worried Penfold asked him as he paused the game. "Oh, Eck! Please tell me that you haven't picked up any of those ants from the Chamber of Eternal Itching!?"

Mutual concern for my grunting boyfriend guided my feet to him. "Nezu-chan..."

His wincing eye gazed up at me, but he continued to scratch behind his back, upper torso and chest.

A coy smile spread across my face. "You look like you're uncomfortable, Handsome," I mused silkily. "Would you be willing to allow me, a Peril Medical Corp. Nurse, use her skillful healing magic to relieve you from your itchy agony?"

DM grinned goofily towards my implicated [and if he fancied it] foreplay, while Penfold glared disapprovingly at him...somewhat at me too.

"Aww," I cooed mockingly at the jealous hamster. "Pen-Chan's sporting his 'Chaps Before Lasses' face again."

"Oi!" He sneered back. "That doesn't even rhyme, Prof. Shirakage!"

I shrugged my shoulders with a carefree beam on my face. "Hey, at least it's clean, right?"

DM also smiled sheepishly at his best friend. "Sorry, Penfold. But it's not like I _meant_ to get my lovely Shira-San in the mood."

"I don't know, Chief," Penfold disagreed suspiciously. "There was a huge quantity of itching powder shakers hanging from the chamber's ceiling. Maybe you smuggled a bit of it off the planet, just to arouse Prof. Shirakage enough to stare at you hungrily...as you remove your shirt in the infirmary."

"Oh relax, Penfold," I reassured him nonchalantly. "I was only messing with DM's excited Mousehood for a good few moments. After all, _he'll_ be the one taking an Anti-parasite treatment bath before I scan his fur for ticks and bites."

Danger Mouse grumbled in disappointment while Penfold grinned cheekily at his suckered friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, Penfold's suspicions were wrong: Danger Mouse _hadn't_ smuggled any itching powder from the Giraffe Warriors' planet's Eternal Itching Chamber. He _did_, however, bring back a small bunch of unknown alien species of ticks, mites and ants, which had hitched a ride underneath his fur.

I escorted him to the Peril Medical Corps Infirmary ward and ordered him to strip himself down to his briefs. 20 shades of red flushed over DM's cheeks as he laid down stomach first across the examination table, while I combed his fur for any attached bugs around his raw, irritated spots of skin.

Despite being slightly incapacitated, DM still managed to reach his arm behind himself far enough to scratch a rather inflamed area in the center of his back. His actions were halted, though, by a swat from my hand.

"Ow!" He winced smugly, his tone filled with mockery.

"Don't scratch, Nezu-chan," I told him firmly. "You'll only make it worse."

DM grinned sheepishly, like a child getting caught after committing a silly prank. Then he chuckled. "Would you, perhaps, change your mind if I were to moan seductively while you scratch my back? I know how vulnerable your sense of hearing can be, Shira-San. The sound of my voice has made you melt to my will before."

My stern gaze only narrowed at his charming eye. "No scratching."

I resumed my medical duty, using tweezers to remove the non-Earthly parasitic bugs from DM's furry skin and placing them in separate jars which were labeled for each unknown specimen. After sealing the jars, I treated DM's tick bites and inflamed fur with Anti-Itching ointment.

My boyfriend remained quiet when I then reviewed his medical records from his previous check up by Head Doctor Johnson. Everything in the report looked good...except for one section catching my eye.

"Nezu-kun," I addressed him assertively. "According to your last medical appointment with Dr. Johnson, it says that you're currently overdue for your allergy shots."

DM flinched in place, sporting a pale grimace. His busted predicament also didn't help make things better for him...when I turned to see Said idiot British agent mouse sitting up and scratching his upper body again.

I rolled my eyes as he sweatdropped. "Do I _have_ to tape mittens around your hands, Commander O'Malley?!"

"Eek." He squeaked. "Sorry, Nurse Shirakage. I'll stop now." He lowered his hands and rubbed the back of his head. "But really, I don't believe I need another dose of injections so soon."

I deadpanned at his feeble excuse. "Come on, Danger Mouse. Both the Danger Agency and I had recently discovered that you're more prone to Hay Fever during mid-spring to early summer...unlike your father, the first Danger Mouse.

"Just the slightest whiff of flowers pollinating in Kew Gardens could set your nose off."

DM averted his gaze, guilt weighing heavily in his eye. "It was worth it, though..."

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

It was an accident. Like a scene out of Dexter's Laboratory.

Usually I wouldn't get as peeved as Professor Squawkencluck every time my boyfriend strolls in and plays with her untested gadgets. Watching Danger Mouse and Squawk squabble testily towards each other was as entertaining as watching Dee Dee mess up Dexter's lab.

But Danger Dee Dee didn't listen to Professor Dexter's warnings. Squawk's Super Fly had flown right in front of Nezu-Chan, as he pressed a button on one of her experimental handheld prototype gadgets, "The Sound Wave Stun Megaphone".

The intense volume of the Super Fly's buzzing wings hit my auditory senses so loudly, that I collapsed onto the ground and became psychologically numb from the shock. My eyes were glazed in a vacant wide stare; my body trembled in traumatized fear, despite the subconscious awareness of Nezu-chan holding me in his arms.

My life wasn't in any danger. But Prof. Squawkencluck conferred with everyone on my current diagnosis: any normal responses to social emotions have been suppressed in a petrified state of shock. It would take days before I'd be able to shed off my suspected psychological symptoms.

Danger Mouse had never stopped blaming himself for what happened. I spent my first catatonic rest in the Peril Medical Corps. HQ infirmary ward that night, and the guilty foolhardy agent stayed by my bedside.

"I'm so, so sorry, Shirakage," DM confessed to me softly. "It's all my fault for mucking about with the Professor's gadgets again. I didn't mean to paralyze your mind so badly. I wish I had known more about the fears and weaknesses within that human soul of yours."

Danger Mouse paused, gazing up at my vacant stare. My dull blue eyes met his single, sad amber one. But my paralyzed nerve cells couldn't even send a signal to my facial muscles, thus failing to express any recognition of his emotion.

"Shira-San," he sniffed sadly. "I know you're still there and listening to every word I'm saying. I love you, and for the sake of our love, I shall do whatever it takes to shatter that petrified shock in your psyche.

"Squawk mentioned you've become too frozen to respond to most...'external stimuli', or whatever she called it. But I think I have just the cure to bring you back to normal.

"Please allow me to bring you to Kew Gardens' Botanical section tomorrow for some fresh air, while considering it as one of our afternoon dates. I promise to share another hidden secret of mine, which I just recently developed and thought that it was only present in my Mum's genes."

DM held my limp hand in both of his paws and gave it a tender kiss. "Good night, my Darling," he whispered to me. "I'll see you in the morning."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day came, and my mind was still pretty shell shocked; yet, it also doesn't mean that I was incapable of dressing myself. My chosen outfit for the Kew Gardens walk just happened to nearly make Nezu-Chan faint from a nosebleed.

It wasn't the white sneakers on my feet; nor my white colored leggings. It was a red colored, silk lingerie styled, Bridal Babydoll or Camisole slip, which showed a bit more cleavage near the top of the gown than what my other shirts would usually cover up.

Despite his embarrassment, DM still escorted me to the park as promised. I walked by his guiding hands, regardless if I resembled like that traumatized Larvitar in Pokemon Master Quest, after it's unhatched form was stolen from its Tyranitar mother by poachers. And nothing around my environment could break that fear.

The sunny sky, the breezes of mid spring, and even the blooming flora of the garden had no effect on me. But it wasn't until a few minutes after entering the public park...did the sound of DM sniffing trigger a spark in my brain.

"_Snf._ Isn't this all beautiful, Shira Darling?" He chimed pleasantly. "_Snf._ The wonder of plants and greenery can provide our planet with fresh oxygen for us to breath and enjoy life on Earth."

I didn't respond, but glanced at him as he rubbed underneath his briefly twitching snout, sniffing again.

"_Snf._ And the flowers," he mused with a smirk. "Azaleas on the bushes, multiple colored flowers resembling the country side hills, the misty yellow pollen clouds of cherry blossom covered trees..._SNF!"_

We approached one of the blossoming trees, its falling pink petals scattered around a bench. Traveling under its shaded pink flowers, Danger Mouse's sniffing intensified with deepening but still loose congestion.

He rubbed a finger near his nostrils again. "_Snf~~! Heh...snf."_

The distress in my boyfriend's breath triggered a shimmer of focus to return in my dead blue eyes. His voice, on the other hand, sounded as healthy and clear as a booming bell...because he began to sing to me around the hedges and archway shaped shrubs covered in trimmed leaves and flowers.

"_Down by the salley gardens_

_my love and I did meet;_

_She passed the salley gardens_

_with little snow-white feet._

"_She bid me take love easy,_

_as the leaves grow on the tree;_

_But I, being young and foolish,_

_with her would not agree._"

The trauma in my psyche was still too weak to remain entranced by his singing. However, it also triggered the subliminal impulses of the Twistyverse magical orb inside my body; the possibility of its sudden reaction may have been to a strengthening feeling of lust that I was subconsciously developing.

"_In a field by the river_

_my love and I did stand,_

_And on my leaning shoulder_

_she laid her snow-white hand._

_She bid me take life easy,_

_as the grass grows on the weirs;_

_But I was young and foolish,_

_and now am full of tears._"

As DM started to repeat the 2nd half of the song's 2nd verse, the orb glowed, surrounding me in a veiled aura. My unaware starstruck boyfriend was too busy staring into my eyes, while a bewitched feathery fern wiggled itself to life, dipped its tip around an azalea's pollen coated stamen, and stretched itself over to Nezu-Chan's nose.

"_Full of tear...~...hih...hih-hih-hiiihh-!"_

Danger Mouse's note went off key as the burning tickle of pollen teased the walls of his nasal cavities. His face froze up while his breathing hitched erratically, jaw slacking low with his teary eye scrunching shut.

"_Hhh-h!"_

DM's desperate gasps were pushing his willpower to the breaking point. And with every sniff of pollen he inhaled, my subconscious spell on the bewitched fern grew weaker.

"_Ha~~ Haaa~HH...HIHHEH...HEHHH...!"_

As the one eyed agent reared his head back, my focus on the feathery fern was broken. Apparently, its last moment of mobility was whipping the entrances of DM's nostrils, kicking up a thick cloud of pollen. And that's when DM pitched forward with an exploding wet sneeze, his snout just inches away from my chest.

"_HAH'KSHHHHUUUUUUU!"_

The moisture from his runny nose spewed onto the rims of my camisole slip and cleavage. A shiver ran threw my body as DM sniffed and struggled to steady the swarm of pollen in his nose. He then raised his head, still afflicted by his uncontrollable fit.

"_Ah-hH! HIHH...oh...AHH..._Dear_..."_ He gasped, the water in his eye blinded him from seeing where and what he was sneezing onto. "_HAHH-HH-iIHHH-! Ah-hHIIHH-!"_ He lurched forward, flinching his face even closer to my cleavage.

"_AH-hHIHSHIEWW! Snfle. Uggh...Snf. Huhh-hh!_ Sh-Sh_-hih-_ira..."

The second spray of his snot and spit on my cleavage stimulated the dormant regions of my brain to respond to DM's allergic reactions. I pulled out a handkerchief from my trouser like leggings' pocket, as my secret agent lover's nostrils twitched again.

"_Ah...ihh... _I'mb godda..._S-Snahh...hhee..." _DM's shaking fingertips touched the fabric of my handkerchief, gripping it in time before releasing the impending fit.

"Sneeze-_HEEHhh'KSHIEW! Heh'CHIEeew! Heh-Kiiew!"_ A trio of girlish sneezes dampened my flannel cloth. The redness around his nose darkened, then he gave his snout a hefty blow. "_Snf. Sniffle. _Oh, my goodness."

"Odaijini," I replied to him strangely, like I was speaking after a long period of Muted related PTSD. "Nezu...chan..."

Danger Mouse managed to smile through his reddening, bloodshot amber eye. "Shirakage, mby love..._snf."_ He rubbed underneath his nostrils. "You're begiddidg to speak agaidn."

"Nezu...chan..." I repeated his name, emotion returning in my voice. "You're...sneezing...! And your eye looks swollen..."

"_Hehhih... hehh huhh iehhh..."_ My big nosed handsome Hottie didn't have time to turn away. He sneezed loudly three times into my chest, bouncing his snout against my cleavage the first two times, before releasing the third one girlishly hard and pressing Said snout between my mounds.

"_Heh'kshuu! Heecp-chu! Het-chiew!"_ He didn't have time to feel embarrassed over the sound of his last sneeze. He now realized just what he had been sneezing into for the past few minutes since his singing got interrupted.

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHUUUUGGGGHHHH!"**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The more pollen filled wind triggered an itch in Danger Mouse's nose, the easier it became for my PTSD to wear off bit by bit.

"_Snf, snf. Hhehh Hehh'KSHUuu!"_ He smothered another sneeze into his left elbow; it wasn't very long ago when I suggested him to join me on the bench where we passed the giant cherry blossom tree.

"Bless you," I told him as he rubbed at his miserable nose. "So, um... you've developed hay fever symptoms from your Mum recently..."

Nezu-kun refused to look at me; he kept his beet red face smothered against my handkerchief, hiding both his embarrassment from sneezing multiple times near my boobs and the nosebleed which followed from his indecent sexual arousal.

I shook my head with a slight knowing smile. "Daniel (Danger Mouse) O'Malley, I'm aware that you don't wish to talk about this so willingly to me. However, the longer you choose to keep me in the dark, the better the chances are for the Danger Agency to receive Word over this from me, and they'll have no choice but to enforce the confirming truth out of you."

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

I decided to end the flashback from that point; DM's boldness that day provoked a fond, admirable smile out of me. But regardless of that adorable distraction, I persisted to get my medical intuition across to him.

I then walked towards the end of the infirmary ward's room and opened up one of the two windows. Despite the warm summer air blanketing over London today, the pollen count was also moderately high. Thus, one breeze of fresh air, carrying undetectable floral scents was all it took for Nezu-Chan's nose to twitch.

"_Snif. Ah hehh...ehH-KHetchoo! Snf. Ah, _Dabbit all. _IH...HHH...I-hiih...Ihi NNF...AH...AHHH...HIY'__**E**_'_ESHUUU! URGH."_ After two conflicting sneezes, DM involuntarily began scratching his fur again.

"Right then," I beamed a fake smile his way. "Let's dose you up on those Anti-sneeze shots, shall we?"

I got to work filling up DM's prescribed allergy medication, but not before closing the window; his next fit of sneezes sounded pretty bad.

"_Ehh-Hehh-EhHHH-HEH-CHOO! Ah heh-hehh-hehh-CHOO! Gahhh... ehh-eeehh-hehhH-heHH-CHOO! HEH-CHOO! EH-CHOO! Ahhhh... hehHH-EEEHHH-hHeHH'CCHOOO! ... snufff uhhghh..."_

"God bless you, Nezu-Kun," i cooed to him; that final sneeze threw him through a dizzying loop. He steadied his head to blow his nose with fresh tissues, using up about 5 of them as I carried the tray of syringes to his bed.

My approach with the needled medicine didn't go unnoticed by DM, and he gulped nervously.

I giggled when I saw his paling face. "Uh-oh. Looks like someone needs to take another Bravery Test."

DM composed his nerves and huffed sternly. "I'm not afraid of injections, Nurse Shirakage. I just can't recall a time when I'd been given multiple allergy shots through more than one syringe."

The blush coating his stubborn expression of denial drove him to unconsciously scratch his irritated back again. But it also earned him another slap from my paw.

"Ow!"


End file.
